Project Shift: Second Turn
by TheGrinninqWolf
Summary: Now that the group of friends has met up, they celebrate their brand new friendship. But they are put to the ultimate test when they end up in a complex maze, spread out within the maze. They have to use their skills to overcome the difficult obstacles, and with a beast lurking, they have to be careful. Or, it's over for all of them.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1:**

Daniel and Mega were surrounded by the weeping angels.

They couldn't keep their eyes opened anymore, and were extremely close to blinking.

"Daniel... I believe this is it... If we die, I just want to say goodbye, and I love you both. AND I ALSO LOVE MY TEDDY BEAR!" Mega cried out in despair.

"I love you too Mega!" Daniel cried out.

They both flinched at the same time.

 _Are we dead yet?_ Daniel thought.

Nothing happened to both of them.

Daniel slowly opened an eye to see that the angels didn't move, ever since they were surrounded.

"Mega, open your eyes, we aren't dead." He whispered.

Mega opened his eyes to the fact he was right.

He poked one of the angels, it didn't move.

"They all looked at each other, and when they look at each other..." Daniel went on. "They just don't move anymore. _Forever._ "

"Wow..." Mega was surprised by the look on his face.

"Now how the hell do we get out..." Daniel wondered.

There was a small gap in between one of the angels, Daniel and Mega tended to crawl out of the gap.

Mega still carried Cutie's unconscious body in his arms.

"Now what?" He asked Daniel.

Daniel sighed. "Damn it. I left the keys in the TARDIS as it left without us."

Mega sighed. "Let's wait for something to happen then... I hope we get saved."

"Oh yeah? It's not like something random is going to pop up-" He was interrupted as somebody launched a teleportation next to both Daniel and Mega.

"Guess I was wrong, so I'll shut up." Daniel said.

"What the... I just teleported here to this?" The dude asked.

"Yes, you did." Mega replied.

The random guy just let out a laugh.

"Well, what are you two doing here anyways?" He smiled.

"We are stuck, weeping angels, madness, Cutie is passed out." Mega wasn't amused.

"I used a vortex manipulator to get here, I can help you three if you want." The stranger looked pleasing to help.

"We had a TARDIS, but can we get back to where it is and find it so we are safe and before I have to deal with somebody else passing out?" Daniel was upset with anger.

"Okay okay, chill dude, now hold my hands you two." He spread out his arms.

Mega carried her body and held his left hand.

Daniel walked to the stranger and held his right hand.

"Okay, we're going to your TARDIS now! I know the exact location!" He exclaimed.

Everybody teleported with the stranger to the TARDIS.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2:**

Everything was all dark for me.

Nothing was visible.

Just the sight of darkness.

I heard voices in the background.

The voice of Mega and Daniel, and some other person with them?

"I hope she's okay." Mega's voice was heard.

"Don't worry, I pumped something into her body, she'll get better soon." Daniel said.

One of my eyes slowly fluttered open.

The other one fluttered too.

My sight opened up to seeing Daniel and Mega, with somebody else with them..?

A total stranger.

I let out a grunt.

"W-what h-happened?" I stuttered.

"You were unconscious, your power was lost to a weeping angel, you're getting better now, but still." Daniel added.

"Oh..." I looked down to see myself in medical cords and a blanket.

Suddenly, I began to cough out blood out of nowhere, wheezing like crazy, the blood landed on my shirt.

Then I stopped.

"Woah, you okay?" The stranger asked me as he went on. "I'm Gio by the way, are you Cutie?"

"H-how did you know." I was pretty amused at the fact that he knew my name.

"Eh, I don't know." Gio's eyes derped for a second, but then he stopped.

I sighed.

"I'm kind of feeling better now. I guess." I looked down, still kind of weak from the encounter with the weeping angel.

"I _guess_ isn't going to help you Cutie, you have to feel better so it can help you." Daniel looked at me.

I looked at Daniel, faking a smile.

I stopped smiling.

"Ughhh, I'm hungry." I pointed to my stomach.

"Okay Cutie, what do you want to eat?" Mega asked me, his gaze fixed into my eyes.

"Eh, just some soup, it'll help me get a _little_ better." I chuckled, pretty much in a weak way.

There was a **knock** on the door.

"Hold on, let me get the door." Daniel ran out of the medical room and into the console to go to the main entrance.

He opened the door to reveal some 'recognized' people.

Angel, Mighty, Sky, Dino, Little Angel, Woman, Brandon, and Nyan were all at the door.

"HELLO!" They all greeted, sounding very happy.

"Oh uh, hi!" Daniel responded, scratching his head.

"Hello!"

The _big_ group of friends walked in the TARDIS, as Daniel closed the door when they all got in.

"So how's life?" Daniel's gaze met the group.

"Good."

"Eh, it's okay."

"Boring."

"GREAT!"

"Average."

Different responses came from the group.

"Okay, so wanna come to the medical wing with me guys?"

"Okay!" They all responded.

Daniel walked to the medical wing, as the group followed him, one by one into the room.

I lifted my head to see the group of friends.

 _Wow, so many people! Are they here to help me out or what? I don't even know most of them!_ A surprised thought came to my mind.

 _Angel! Mighty!_ I noticed as I saw the pink haired ROBLOXian and the pretty caramel hair colored ROBLOXian.

"Cutie?" Angel looked at me, worry filled her eyes. "Are you okay..?" She walked up to me slowly.

"Eh, kind of, got attacked by a weeping angel, and that's how I ended up like this." I replied.

"Mighty?" I stared at Mighty, and she was just standing there, in shock.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3:**

Tears filled Mighty's eyes as she looked at me.

She began to sob in sadness.

"Cutie... I can't believe this *sob* happened to you!" She ran up to me and gave me a strange hug.

"Woah, be careful. Don't squeeze _too_ tight." I giggled.

She stopped hugging me, and I could see tears running down her cheeks.

"Cutie! You could have *sob* died!" Mighty began to cry.

"I know... The journey was dangerous..." A wave of sadness hit me on the thought of actually getting killed.

"You're beautiful Cutie... I never want to *sniff* lose you..." She gave me another hug, but tighter.

"Now for some reason you're starting to make me feel better, and thank you." I smiled.

Mega disappeared.

 _Is he getting my soup?_ I thought.

Mega was at the medical wing door, with a bowl of tomato soup in his hands.

He walked over to me and handed me the bowl.

"Here you go, I hope you enjoy, I made it myself." He winked at me.

"Thank you!"

"You're welcome." He smiled.

I grabbed the spoon and began to eat the soup, and it tasted _delicious._

"Mega is a great cook." Sky turned to look at Mega.

"I know right, he's one of the best I've seen!" Little replied to Sky, and grinned.

The group began to talk about his cooking skills, chattering and chattering.

A light blush spread on Mega's face. "Heh, they always talk about me." Mega looked at me.

"Some of them might have a crush on you." I replied to him.

"Some of them _might,_ but I like you over them, like a lot." Mega smiled.

"That's uh... Great for you!" I chanted, sarcastically.

"Anyways, let me introduce them, a huge group, right? They're my group of friends, and for Daniel too, but I don't know about Gio. We just met him and all." Mega sounded skeptical.

"Anyways, let's get to it. That dude over there with the red scarf and the brown straight hair and the politician looking uniform? That's GeneralDino, but we just either call him Gen or Dino for short." Mega pointed to General, as he was talking with the others. "He's always wanted to be a politician of ROBLOX, or another place, but not North Korea, he's against Communism."

"That girl over there with the pink hair and the black and purple outfit? That's Skyplusdawn23." He pointed to Sky.

"That girl with the brown hair, black dyed spikes, and rainbow headphones over there? That is Woman2, for short we call her Woman." He pointed to Woman.

"The royal-looking dude over there is MinecraftBrandonII. We either call him Mine or Brandon, any choice is fine." He pointed to Brandon, his blonde charmer looking very glossy.

"The girl with the brown hair and spikes with the moose horns? That's NyanPupz. Also known as Nyan. She's very silly and random." He pointed to Nyan.

"And finally, that girl right over there talking to Sky? That girl that has the same type of hair style just like Mighty? That's LittleAngel5566. For short it's Little Angel, cause I don't want to get her confused with AngelPrincess114, aka just Angel." He pointed to Little Angel.

"So you know Angel and Mighty already?" Mega asked me.

I nodded.

"Mighty well... Got fucked by Daniel when I visited you guys for the second time, when I was still pretty new to ROBLOXia, but I don't really feel that new anymore." My voice trailed away.

"Okay, didn't need to hear that..." Mega blushed.

"Are you okay?" I asked him.

"Yes, I am, but sometimes I just have very erotic dreams about you and I, and I really love having those dreams...~" His voice sounded horny out of nowhere.

"I met Angel at the ROBLOXia Hotel. She works there, she's pretty nice and I like that." I smiled.

"Are you feeling better now?" Mega was fixed onto me.

"Yes, about 99 percent!" I quickly got up from the bed, still sitting on it.

"That's great." He picked me up, happily.

He kissed me on the lips, a blush spread on his face as he did so.

A blush spread on my face.

The group turned to look as they gasped and began to stare.

Gio turned around and stared.

So did Daniel, but he didn't look happy and he gasped in shock.

Mega broke the kiss gently.

He smiled in happiness.

 _What's with these people! They are always loving me for **some** stupid reason! But why?!_


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4:**

Mega set me down to my feet, as I stood up, kind of awkward but still.

 _At least I can stand!_ I thought.

I looked around to see everybody.

"Wow." I said.

The only way that I reacted to the others was with a blank, skeptical, face. Basically just nothing. I stood there like a poker face dude, having no reaction sparking at all.

I shook my head as I limped in a weird way to the exit of the medical wing. The door was already opened as I kept on limping to the main part of the TARDIS. "Ow ow ow ow ow." I muttered to myself with every step, as it was getting worse and worse, and I ended up staggering to the console, leaning and falling over the console.

"Aw nuts!" I was laying down on the floor, it was the next thing I knew.

Daniel ran over to me to pick me up. As he looked to General, he was holding a cake in his hands.

"Gen! What is _that?"_ He ran over to Gen with me still in his arms.

"Eh, a cake, I just want to celebrate our friendship against Communism." General smiled, looking down at the cake.

The writing on the cake said: "Friends against Communism! Fight with us strong!"

"Oh uh... Nice cake...?" I pointed to the cake while in Daniel's arms. The cake was pretty strange though, as it had a picture of stick figures shooting with a sniper at a sign that said; "Communism 4 life."

"So you're against Communism..?" I asked General, waiting for a response.

"Mhm." He responded. "Communism is a terrible terrible thing. And it sucks too. It deserves to end in a brutal way." There was a light angry tone in his voice, his eyes gleaming in anger as well.

"Okay then..." I turned my head to look up to Daniel, he seemed as if he really enjoyed the cake, even though it had a strange topic written on it.

"I think there's another topic in _that_ cake other than Communism, maybe it's to celebrate our friendship as well. Cause the cake said something about _friends."_ Daniel ranted as he looked straight at me. "Do you agree with me?" He concluded.

I weakly nodded.

"Okay, I got us a slice. We can eat it together, and maybe uh, taste it off of each others' mouths?" A blush spread on his face as he grinned, a naughty grin alright.

A blush spread on my face too, but I was crazed to be honest as I began to yell out. "What do you even _MEAN_ by saying _THAT?!"_ _Is he nuts or what? He's such a pervert!_ I thought.

"Well, what I meant to say was that we could French kiss while we had the cake in our mouths..." Daniel replied.

"What's a French kiss?" I asked.

"Well... A French kiss is when two people kiss and it gets pretty sloppy, actually, not pretty sloppy. _Very_ sloppy." He explained.

"What do you mean by _sloppy?"_ I asked him again, I still honestly didn't get the meaning of sloppy with a French kiss.

"By sloppy I mean people literally touch tongues with each other and it gets dirty, very dirty. And they do stuff with their tongues, don't ask." He stopped explaining at last.

"Okay...?" I looked at him in an unsure way. "I want some cake... Can we eat now?" I looked to him.

He nodded, as he began eating one of the cake slices he had.

I looked at him, but the idea of sharing food made me cringe, so I just got up and walked to General.

"Hey General, can I have a slice of your anti-communism cake? _Please?"_ I asked him politely as my eyes widened.

"Sure, cake is here for everybody, not to get wasted. This cake is very special, and do not speak about Charlie Charlie." Dino stated.

"Okay, thanks." I took the slice of cake on the plate with the plastic fork and walked to Daniel and sat beside him.

I picked up the fork in a strange but better way than before, stabbed at the cake with it, piercing a piece of the slice, as I raised the fork to my mouth and ate the piece of cake.

"This really tastes good." I smiled as I leaned on Daniel's shoulder.

"Uhhh... Cutie? You're leaning on me..."

"Oh, I am. Wait what?!" I looked to notice that I was indeed leaning on him, and I stopped as I laid my eyes on the sight.

"Heh, sorry..." A blush spread on my face when I turned to him to apologize.

"It's okay..." He said. "Now eat your cake."

"Okay." I responded with one word as I continued to eat at the cake again.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5:**

I continued to eat my cake, piece by piece.

I looked at Daniel, and he was eating his cake slice fast. _Maybe he likes cake or he's just rushing?_ I thought in curiosity, but I didn't really care about him eating the cake real fast. I just kept on eating cake.

Daniel ate his cake two more times, then his cake was finally finished. He turned to look at me and my cake. "Can I taste cake off of your mouth Cutie...? Please?" He asked me.

"What? No! That's too weird right here in front of other people!" I looked at Daniel as if he was crazy, looked at my cake, and went back to eating my cake again. Piece by piece.

I kept on eating until I was finally finished with the delicious slice of cake.

Daniel got closer to me, as he was looking right at me. He wanted something, it showed in his eyes.

I backed away from him. "Uh... What do you want...?" I was slightly worried now, I didn't know what to do. The only thing I _knew_ what to do was just back away from him until he gave up getting close to me.

"Personal space? Mate?" I continued backing away from him while he still kept on getting closer to me.

"Can you please stop? I'm very uncomfortable now Daniel... Just no." I asked him politely.

"Nope." He replied.

I kept on backing away from him until I hit the safety railing of the void. And now Daniel got extremely close to me, and I honestly could feel his touch.

He kissed me, with cake on his mouth. His lips tasted like the cake I ate!

 _What the fuck..._ A thought came to my mind as he was kissing me, I didn't want to kiss him back at all.

Suddenly, he got very sloppy with the kiss and he started French kissing me, his tongue was inside of my mouth, and I tried to dodge but I couldn't. I tried to tell him to stop but I couldn't either. Damn words couldn't slip out of my mouth!

He began to grab my sides, and he pushed me away from the railing.

He kept on making out with me, I was right in front of the console, and there was a slice of cake there.

He pushed me against the console, and suddenly, disaster stroke.

When he pushed me against the console kissing me, I squashed the cake with force, some frosting went flying onto the floor and some got on my clothes.

General was walking in the path of the frosting spill. "Daniel what the fu-" His voice was interrupted as he slipped over the frosting, the cake went flying now.

The cake then landed on me _and_ Daniel with cake all over ourselves. At this point I was completely angry with what Daniel had done.

He broke the kiss _very_ quickly.

My face turned seriously red with anger.

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF FLYING FUCKS HAVE YOU DONE?!" I shouted out in anger, I was fucking pissed off.

Everybody turned to look at me.

Daniel didn't say anything, but he got off of me as quick as possible. "I-I'm sorry..." He stuttered.

"SORRY DOESN'T COUNT! WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO ME AND THE CAKE! YOU'RE A FUCKING ASS PERVERT! TRYING TO DO SOMETHING TO ME IN PUBLIC! WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM?!" I got up, and stomped right to the medical wing, the door was open, and as I got in, I slammed the door, pissed off at what Daniel did to me in front of everybody.

I went to the corner and began to cry in anger, embarrassment, and sadness.

 _Thanks to Daniel they'll think I'm a pervert and I asked him to do that!_

I buried my head into my arms, and I was in a ball form.

Tears kept on running down my face, maybe I was better off independent with no friends.

And maybe even better off without a boyfriend.

Nobody came into the room, which made me slightly happy, but I was still pissed at Daniel about what happened, and my face was still red from all of the anger I have taken out on him.

 _Should I apologize to them for my behavior...? I'm usually not like that..._


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6:**

There was nothing but the sound of silence in the medical wing. I looked around to see the true sight of being lonely.

 _I really need some independence..._

Then somebody came in the room.

It was Mega.

"Uh... Hello Cutie? Are you okay? Sorry I was in the bathroom... And my slice of cake got destroyed."

"GET OUT!" I growled as Mega turned to look at me, he had a scared expression on his face. "Fine..." He sadly sighed as he left the medical wing and closed the door slowly.

 _What have I done..._ I thought.

Then, I saw a shadow figure, and I knew it wasn't my shadow, but who's shadow was it? That was a question that came to mind when I saw the mysterious shadow lurking.

 **"Cutie..."**

I quickly looked around the room now, I was worried. "Who called my name?! Hello?!" I responded.

 **"You and your friends have 24 hours..."**

"24 hours to what?! What the hell do you want from me?!" I yelled.

 **"Try to find your way out, you'll face me in a life and death situation if you can..."**

"I never did anything to you! What. Do. You. Want."

 **"I want your friends and your powers. If you think friends are forever, I'll prove to you wrong. You and your friends will be reversed. And I believe you'll no longer want to be with your friends after this obstacle I have for you."**

"Try to take me away from my friends! I dare you! I don't know who the hell you are, but I'm sure we'll get you."

 **"I doubt it. You have 24 hours. You won't end up in ROBLOXia anymore. You'll end up in what I call home."**

"Home, what do you mean by your home?"

 **"My home is a maze, I have lurked there for many years. If you keep on being dark, you'll see what happens. Not only you, but your friends too. I have been planning for you to come over and have a nice time!"**

"Pfffft. A _nice_ time."

The strange voice didn't respond back.

"Hello? CreepyMcVoice? You there man?" There was still no response to the strange creature. Maybe the creature was more than just a shadow. Maybe a dark beast looking forward to killing them off.

 **"I'm not here. Falalalalala!"**

 _That was really weird... I hope it's not true and I hope somebody is just pranking me..._ I thought.

"Guess CreepyMcVoice is just a prankster." I mumbled to myself.

The strange voice was no longer heard, and I decided to walk out of the medical wing, so I got up from where I was crying, and slowly walked to the medical wing's exit, I opened the door slowly, and when I walked out of the medical wing, the room was empty.

The mess was gone, there was no trace of anybody there, and it looked like nobody was _ever_ there.

"Hello?" I called out. "Anybody...?"

Nobody responded back to my call, just the sound of silence.

 _It's either a prank or... Is the CreepyMcVoice thing real...?_

I looked around the TARDIS console, and I looked down into the void, nothing.

It looked like there was no trace of a party being held in the console, nor the mess.

I walked to the door that lead to the library and the bedroom.

I opened the door to the library, but nobody was there at the sight of the library, so I just closed the door on the library slowly. I headed for the bedroom door and opened the door, everybody who attended the party were on the ground, Daniel was on the bed. He was out cold just like the others. _I hope CreepyMcVoice isn't behind this shit._ I thought.

"Heh... Think positive Cutie... They are just knocked out... What could ever happen to them?" I grinned as I gritted through my teeth. "Nothing is ever going to happen to them... Nor to me..."

I stood there looking at everybody, they were seriously knocked out cold.

As I wasn't looking, a shadow was right behind me, sneaking up to me... And a few seconds later, everything went black as I hit the floor, knocked out cold.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7:**

Nothing ever came to my mind, just a slow, peaceful effect coming alive, as it was getting stronger and stronger, the next thing that happened was a dream, but was it _just_ a dream? Or was it going to be reality soon?

I opened my eyes in the dream, as I turned to look at the plains, the lonely, beautiful plains as the sun was setting. The setting of the dream was _alive._ I really wanted to see a place like this very soon. I thought it was heaven.

There was a distance between me and a strange, mysterious, door. I stared at the door. It was just an average door, but what was a door doing in a peaceful dream?

 **"Come to me... Come to me..."**

There was a strange voice coming from the door, but it sounded really peaceful. And the voice sounded like it wanted to manipulate you to go through the door.

 **"Come on... Don't be shy... Just come to me..."**

I took a few steps forward to the door. There was an unsure look on my face, but I just kept on moving closer to the door.

 **"Ah yes. That's it, come even closer and walk inside of me.."**

 _Agh! I give up! I'm going in there_ _ **now.**_ I ran to the door now, and I got inside of the door.

There was nothing when I walked in the door.

But now I felt weird and I heard screaming.

I woke to realize I was falling in a warp zone.

And it was not a dream and it was _real._

"WOOOOOAAAH!" I screamed as I tried to get out of the warp zone, but it was incredibly hard to escape.

I thought I was going mad.

"I'M GONNA DIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" I screamed in terror as I kept on falling and falling, feeling like I was falling forever away.

I tried to use teleportation, but it was no use.

 _Was I falling into a void?_

The next thing I knew, I was blinded by a really bright white light, then I saw green grass, then a landing to the face in a maze.

"Ow..." I slowly looked up above my head, and I saw everybody else getting flung into the maze as they let out a yelp of terror, fearing to fall and hurt something really badly. They hit the grass with huge effect as they fell into different parts of the hedge maze.

It wasn't an average hedge, but it was a _huge_ hedge maze, and it looked like it spread out for miles and miles.

I was basically shocked, how could a dream lead me to such a huge hedge maze?

And not only me, but the others too. The maze was very complex, many paths that could lead to a dead end, and a ROBLOXian would have to go back to find another way out.

The maze was 4 stories high, and the hedges were strong. I thought it was an illusion, but it wasn't. My head was still crazed from falling into the tall maze as I looked above my head as I heard an announcing voice.

 **"Welcome to the ROBLOX Universe maze!"**

"Huh?" I wondered.

 **"We have chosen all of you guys to try to escape this maze! This is not your average maze and it will take many days to get out of it! Perhaps a week! And chaos is coming your way! You're going to have through crazy physical changes with your body and perhaps mental changes, and it won't be pretty! And once all of you get to the end of the maze, you're going to have to face _me!"_**

 _What the fuck._

 **"And do not run the maze at night, you have to sleep! If I catch you running the maze at night, _I will kill you in your spot..."_** The anonymous announcing voice changed to an aggressive growl as those seven words came out.

Gasps were heard along the maze.

 **"And also try to find food to survive! You all will face me when you all make it to the end of the maze! Good luck and goodbye!"** The voice wasn't heard anymore.

 _Ah yes finally! She finally stopped talking!_ I thought.

 **"Oh and by the way I love Cheetos! Okay bye for real!"**

"Guess I have a very long way to go..." I said to myself as I looked through the maze in a worried way.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8:**

I slowly got up to my feet, trying to focus on my surroundings as I looked around the maze. "Ah... So why the fuck am I here..." I muttered to myself as I walked through a small path of the maze slowly, I tried to take my walking easy as I kept on looking around, trying to see if there was anything.

I didn't see any creatures in sight.

I kept on walking on, and I saw a small apple tree with red, tasty, beautiful red apples. I picked up my pace as I speed-walked towards the apple tree. "So good..." I slightly smiled as I took an apple from the tree.

I sat down besides the apple tree and began to eat the apple until the core was left and I threw the core on the ground.

 _A perfectly good way to start surviving in this stupid maze!_ I thought.

I was sitting down next to the tree for 10-20 minutes as time flew by, and I finally got up. The sun was still shining brightly in the sky. "Beautiful sun, I hope it's never night here..." I lightly smiled. _But it will be... Soon..._ Worried thoughts came to my mind as I pushed them all aside.

 _I hope the others are fine..._ I thought again.

I began walking in front of the maze, the hedge maze was tall, and was there even a way out of the maze? It's really tall!

I kept on walking until I looked down and stopped immediately, and I saw that there was a _huge_ lava pit, and there were jumps at the wall of the hedge. _Now that's a very weird find..._ I looked at the lava, scared.

I walked to where the jumps were, and I jumped on the first blocky stick. I looked down to see moving lava, and I kept on jumping each block with extreme caution, then I was at the fourth block. I jumped for the fifth block, but I almost fell and I grabbed the block by the sides.

 _Oh my goodness!_ I thought as I looked down and got a grip of the fifth block and got on top of it, climbing it.

I finally touched normal ground again as I jumped off the fifth block onto the ground.

 _Yes! Finally!_

I turned to look at the pit behind me, shrugged, and just kept on walking through the maze.

I looked to my left and right as I walked. An entrance, another entrance, and a visible dead end.

As I walked on, I saw somebody in sight. It was Mighty. She stood there staring blankly at me. There was an expression on her face that showed that she was not very happy to see me, but why?

I approached her slowly, cautious that something wouldn't go wrong.

"What are _you_ doing here?" She had an attitude in her tone and it was obvious to hear.

"I walked up upon you... Mighty is that you..?"

Mighty didn't respond. The only response she gave me was rolling her eyes. Basically what the hell was up with her attitude?

"Go _away._ " Two angry words came out of her mouth, followed by the action of her approaching me closer. She glared into my eyes, she didn't even blink one time.

"What is your problem...? I just got here..." I sighed and halfway closed my eyes in frustration.

She grabbed me by the shirt and dragged me even closer, our faces almost touching.

" _Listen to me._ " She had an even more aggressive tone in her voice. " _Go away. I don't want to hear your shit you stupid little hoe! Just get out of my territory before I smash your torso with a damn hammer!"_ She let go of me and I fell to the floor, looking at her as if she were a crazy person.

" _JUST GO!"_ She screamed.

I quickly got up to my feet and ran away.

 _What in the name of X-Fi has even gotten into her?!_ I thought.

I headed into my different ways of the complicated hedge maze, guess I was supposed to be on my own now? No friends, I can't have help at all. Just if I die during the maze I hope there's a spawn close to where I die.


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9:**

Mighty looked off into the distance to see Cutie running away, she had threatened her a few seconds ago, and she looked off into the distance until she could no longer see her body in the distance, then she looked down at the hard ground.

 _Thank the mods she's finally freaking gone!_ She sighed in relief.

She took off her backpack and set it down. She opened the backpack to reveal a few fruits. A bright, red, beautiful apple, an orange, and a bunch of grapes combined together.

She grabbed the bunch of grapes and put 5 in her mouth and ate it. Mighty wasn't that hungry anyways. But now she needed something to drink, and she was very thirsty. Running around the maze wasn't easy because you needed to have your eyes peeled on everything. Anything could pop out at anytime, friendly or not.

She put the remaining bunch of grapes back into her backpack and stood up. She slowly walked through the maze. It was midday, and there were only a few more hours until the sun would set, and she would have to sleep or else the monster of the maze would get to her, and there was no spawning at night.

She looked side to side, nothing was in sight yet.

But Mighty was shocked when she found a small puddle.

The water was clear and very clean, and it was drinkable.

She gasped.

The reason why she's been acting weird was her trying to have food, she knows she's never _that_ rude, but she knows she has to survive. Even if friendship couldn't help her survive and she was on her own.

 _Friends can't be with you all the time.. You have to manage being a loner._ She thought.

She thought of the happy memories she, Cutie, and the others had.

Hugging, talking, the party which got ruined by Cutie being a savage...

Mighty remembered all of that.

She got on her knees and looked down at the water.

It was so clear she could even see her own reflection in the small pond!

She grabbed some water in her hands and began to drink out of them, since she didn't have a bottle or anything to help her drink it more in a 'classic' way.

 _Even if I don't have a water bottle... I'm glad I have this water all to myself!_ She thought happily.

After a few minutes she finally drank the sustained amount of water but most of the water was still in the pond. But Mighty decided that she would save more of that water for later. She didn't want to use it all up at one point.

Oh but wait! In the corner of her eye she saw an empty water bottle. It looked like it wasn't being used at all. Mighty got to her feet and walked to the bottle and picked it up.

 _This is perfect!_

She put the bottle on top of the water which floated right on top, then she scooped the water into the bottle, water gathering inside of the bottle.

She twisted the cap on top of the bottle.

She smiled.

It was the first time in days that she actually smiled.

Ever since she was forced to go to this stupid maze.

Mighty got up again from her crouching position and put the bottle in her backpack among with the other fruits.

She began to go on her journey again.

She was walking through a straight path.

But then, she saw something.

There was a _dead_ end with a beautiful, single fruit on the tree.

The fruit was something she'd never seen before.

 _A golden apple! Wait, is that real?_ Thoughts of wonder and curiosity came to her mind as she approached the eye-catching apple. Her mouth was drooling.

Literally drooling.

She finally approached the apple and touched it,

It was shiny enough that she could see her own reflection through the apple and she was very shocked by the beauty of the apple! It was like as if she were in some 'fantasy' setting!

But the next thing she attempted was to pull it off the tree so she could have the apple all to herself.

She began to pull the apple from the tree, but it wasn't like any ordinary apple.

It was very hard to pull it out from the tree but she kept on trying to pull it.

"Hnngggg!" She heaved and grunted, but there was still no effect.

She kept on grunting and pulling on the apple with a lot of strength, when finally, the apple broke free of the tree's grip and Mighty fell on her back with the apple in her hands. It was bigger than a normal apple.

And it was one of the most beautiful things that she has ever seen. Just by looking at it, she fell in love.

So much love that her eyes filled up with tears of happiness.

She hugged the apple and kept it close to her body. She didn't want anybody to take the very precious apple.

But then, there was danger.

The ground began shaking and rumbling, and she was lying down right on the floor with the golden apple in her arms.

"!"

 _Oh shit I have to get out of this damned place!_ She thought in shock and worry.

She got up on her feet carefully and she was feeling like a clumsy person.

She could fall over at any second. But the shaking got more intense and the tree was cracking. Worst part was that the ground was starting to crack too!

Big cracks.

The cracks then revealed a pool of burning lava, it was waiting for Mighty's demise, and now she was scared for her life. And the cracks were heading for her. She quickly ran outside of the maze room and into the hall of the maze.

The cracks took the tree and the room down and they fell deep into the hot, red lava.

She was lucky to have escaped, with her backpack, her bottle, and her golden apple besides her.

 _I feel like a survivor for the first time that I have ever been on this planet. And I want to be that way._


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10:**

Mega looked side to side. He was looking for food but had no luck in finding any. He also wasn't prepared for a maze to be ahead of him and end his normal life... For a while.

He sighed.

He felt lonely in the maze and he didn't have anybody to team with him or help him out.

 _Cutie..._ He closed his eyes and sighed once again in sadness.

The sun was almost setting for the day and it was almost his bedtime, but not only just for him. The others _had_ to sleep too, or they would be screwed up by the beast and die.

And there would be no spawn point for them when the beast comes and gets to one of them.

He has a pillow and a blanket though.

The blanket was big enough for not one, but two people.

And if he found a friend in the maze, he would be able to share the blanket.

At least he was happy because of that.

He walked alone through the maze, and he still had no food whatsoever. "I wish Cutie was here... I need to tell her... But... Ugh focus!" He grunted.

He rushed through the maze to find his friends and a chance to survive but to no avail.

"HELLO?! CAN ANYBODY HEAR ME?!" He shouted.

No response was heard.

But then, he heard whistling.

 _Probably a bird... Just ignore it.._ He looked down at his feet.

But a familiar figure appeared and it was in front of him.

"CUTIE!" His eyes widened as he ran to her, his pace picking up even faster than before.

He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly.

Cutie hugged him back, but she didn't really look at him. She looked at the setting sun.

"Hello..." He smiled.

"Hi..." She responded back.

 _Come on tell her what I wanted to tell her!_ He thought.

"So I really want to tell you something..." Mega said.

"Yes?" She wondered.

 _Come on! Tell her what you need to tell her!_

"So I've been thinking about you recently... I mean a _lot._ "

"Really?" Cutie looked at him straight in the eye. "Anything else?" She asked.

"It's that I really really love you... I'm not joking... I'll love you forever if that's what you want. I know we met days ago, but your personality makes me fall in love with you... And your looks. You look very very pretty." He blushed.

Her face turned red.

He approached her.

"I love you so much..." He kissed her right on the lips and hugged her.

"!" Cutie blushed even more, but she kissed back.

They kissed for two minutes but then he broke the kiss gently.

"So... Want to go to the little cave I'm staying for the night at? I also have my pillow and my blanket too..." Mega poked her.

"Sure." Cutie answered.

They walked to the small cave together.

They arrived at the small cave. Cutie got into the small cave first followed by Mega.

"Ooooh." She looked around to see crystals popping out of a few parts of the cave, and a small, crystal clear pool in the middle. There was a small place that was big enough to have two people sleep in it.

He walked to the area in the cave that would support a sleeping place. He set down the blanket and then the pillow and he got under the blanket and rested his head on the pillow.

She walked up to him and sat down, got under the blanket and also rested her head on the pillow. She looked into his eyes while he looked into her eyes.

They were facing each other.

He dragged her closer to him.

He kissed her once again and she kissed him back.

He looked down at her chest for a second and licked his lips.

"What?"

"Hehe... Nothing at all..." His face turned red in embarrassment.

"I think you thought it was nice to look down at my..." She looked away because she was too embarrassed to say it.

"Your what? You just said my."

"Thought it was nice to look down at my breasts eh? Thank the lords I'm wearing a shirt and bra though." She turned away.

He hugged her.

"Good night my sunshine.." He smiled and stroked her hair.

"Good night." She smiled and halfway closed her eyes.

The sun was now gone and the moon had fully risen.

Cutie closed her eyes and fell into a "deep sleep."

Mega kissed her cheek one final time before drifting to sleep for hours to come until the sun officially rose again.

They were both asleep now.

 _Sweet dreams._

Hours later, the sun finally rose up to the sky to take the moon's place.

Cutie was the first to wake up. She yawned and did some of her "morning stretches."

"Good morning Mega!-" She was interrupted to see that Mega was still sleeping.

"Oops... Sorry! Hehe!" She lightly kissed him on the lips.

Mega moved a bit and slowly fluttered his eyes open to see Cutie right next to him.

"Good morning my sunshine!" He smiled as he kissed her on the lips and of course, she kissed him back.

"Did you have a nice night here?" She asked.

"Yes I did. It wouldn't have been nice if you weren't there besides me..." He replied.

"The sun is up and we still have to get going Mega. The maze isn't going to free us itself you know. Or will it? I doubt it will, but let's just get going. We have another long day to get through." Cutie said.

"Together." She added and smiled.

He grabbed her hand. "You're correct my little angel..."

They got up from their resting place and got all the materials, just in case they got lost and they needed to go somewhere else to sleep when night came once again, cause this was probably their last time that they would visit the small cave and they would have to go somewhere else cause their goal was obvious. Get the hell out of the maze.

They walked out of the cave and set off on their long journey to find where to go.

And how to get out.

 _Together._


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11:**

Woman looked at her herbs. She had many herbs in her inventory and she wasn't afraid to use them. She was on her own and she had herbs, food, and water but she didn't have a pillow nor a blanket. Last night was tough for her since she had to sleep on cold stone. And she would always get scared due to the passing shadows of the beast and the night sounds that she would hear.

Eerie noises.

She shook her head and thought she was at home but no. She saw a tall hedge maze. Nothing else.


End file.
